


Sunshine

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

* * *

 

"Alexander." Eliza's soft voice relaxes Alex. He puts down his pen and stands up, crossing the room to her. "Yes, my dear?" He smiles, taking her hands in his. "Philip wants his daddy." Eliza smiles, making Alex go weak in the knees. "Alright." He smiles, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in a few." Eliza smiles warmly, kissing his forehead. He smiles and exits his study, walking to Philip's room. He looks inside, and smiles. "Hey there, buddy." Philip looks up at him, red crayon in hand, coloring a firetruck in the coloring book his aunt, Angelica, gave him for Christmas. "Hi daddy!" Philip grins, two front teeth missing. "Why are you not in bed?" He raises an eyebrow, smiling and crossing his arms over his chest. Philip looks at the scribbled-up firetruck, bottom lip quivering. "What if there's a monster under my bed? What if he's waiting for me to go to sleep?" Philip looks up at him, eyes glassy. "Oh honey." His face twisted into a sympathetic look. "Here," He walks to the bed and looks under it. "there's no monster." He looks at Philip smiling reassuringly. Philip looked unsure. "Okay." He went to the closet and opened it. "No monster here." He grins. Philip gave a small smile and got up, hopping onto the bed. "Daddy, sing the song." Philip git under the covers and looked at him smiling. "Okay." He sat on the bed gently. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He looked at Philip and smiled fondly. Philip was asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

 

 ****Philip was laying on a hospital bed, heart monitor beating steadily. Eliza and Alex rush in, horror written on their faces. Eliza runs to Philip, throwing her upper body onto Philip. Alex runs to them, throwing his hands to the bed, gripping the edge tightly. "Philip." Alex let out a shaky breath and sobbed. Philip gulped in air. "Pa." Philip looked at them, a pained smile. "Sing the song." Philip, inhaled sharply. Alex and Eliza each took a hand. Eliza was crying silently. Alex used his free hand to rub her back. Alex started to sing, choking up a bit. Eliza sobbed into the mattress. Alex took a deep breath. "You are my sunshine, m-my only sunshine. Y-you make me happy when s-skies are gray. Y-you'll never know dear, h-how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine a-away." Alex's voice wavered on the last line. Philip smiled sadly, kissing their hands. "I love you guys." Philip went limp, eyes closing. Alex and Eliza went wide eyed. "PHILP!" They screamed his name in unison. The heart monitor flat lined. Eliza screams, holding Philip close to her, crying. Alex falls to his knees, crying. Alex scrambles to the bed and hugs Philip with Eliza. They cry together. Alex whispers to himself. "I... fall apart..."


End file.
